


Tape

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, Memory, Mourning, VHS Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even remember her voice some days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

Stiles doesn’t even remember what Mom smelled like. Kids are supposed to remember everything about their dead moms, but every time he thinks about her there’s less to remember. He forgot her voice once and started crying when he couldn’t find their only home video to remember it again. Dad found him in the basement, kicking over boxes. He took him upstairs and pulled a tape out of his dresser drawer. Put it in the tape player and stayed, even when Stiles had a panic attack. Holds him.

Maybe if he was a werewolf he’d remember what she smelled like. 


End file.
